


We could have been so beautiful...

by Tamira189



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Character Death, Eddie is some kind of stalker, Love at First Sight, M/M, Outlast DLC, Sad Ending, True Love, Unrequited Love, Yaoi, creepy lover, eddie gluskin - Freeform, poem, waylon park - Freeform, whistleblower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 22:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2750129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamira189/pseuds/Tamira189
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time I saw you, my heart skipped a beat...<br/>This is the beginning of a sad love poem in the POV of Eddie Gluskin, our creepy and love-drunk psychopath from Outlast Whistleblower...everbody who knows or has played the DLC probably knows, where this is going ;)</p><p>(Disclaimer: I do not own Outlast Whistleblower nor the characters)</p>
            </blockquote>





	We could have been so beautiful...

The first time I saw you my heart skipped a beat  
an unknown feeling, like it was in heat.  
My life finally made sense again in that hell of a place  
I wanted to be with you, without giving chase.

You were a stubborn little thing, I had to accept it  
running from me as fast as a rabbit.  
But darling, couldn´t you see  
what I wanted to be?

You let me drown in loneliness  
it seemed as if you couldn´t care less.  
But I didn´t give up on you,  
because I knew the feelings were true.

But tell me darling why  
why didn´t you even say goodbye?  
All I wanted was to be by your side,  
me being the groom and you my bride.

I was happy for the first time of my life,  
but you stabbed my heart with rejection like a knife.  
The light in my heart died out  
and left behind the most painful shout.

The love of my life, having been so cruel to me,  
but darling wait, just wait and see.  
You´d rather die than be with me?  
Then die, I´ll watch you scream in agony.

But darling, one last thing to say,  
for me still loving you but hey…  
My heart now black and the pain so dull…  
Darling, we could have been so beautiful…


End file.
